Ghostface
Ghostface is the name of several killers from the Scream Franchise. First appearing in Wes Craven's Scream and has since returned for 3 sequels. Although not the same killer, the name Ghostface has been taken up by 7 different people for various reasons. Ghostface has certainly become a fan-favourite and a true Horror Icon. Biography The First Murders High school student Casey Becker received a series of phone calls from a flirting stranger while she prepared a movie night with her boyfriend, Steven Orth. She realized her caller could see her, and that he had already beaten and tied Steve to a lawn chair outside her home. The caller forced her to answer horror movie trivia, and then gutted Steve when she answered a question wrong. Casey made a run for her life, but Ghostface caught her. He gutted her and strung her up to a large tree for her parents to find. The next day, with the town of Woodsboro, CA reeling from the double homicide, Ghostface called Sidney Prescott at her home. Ghostface taunted her before attacking. She staved him off, but discovered her boyfriend, Billy Loomis, nearby. Billy was brought into custody, but Sidney received another call from the killer. He informed her that she "fingered the wrong man...again," implying that he was responsible for her mother's murder a year previously. Woodsboro High school was temporarily shut down for the students' protection after Sidney was attacked by Ghostface in the school bathroom. With hardly anyone around, Principal Himbry was murdered in his office after school let out. He was later strung up to the flag pole as a diversion to get many students to leave Stu Macher's party, where Ghostface struck again. Sidney's best friend, Tatum Riley, was murdered in the garage. Next, Ghostface seemingly murdered Billy Loomis in the upstairs. Ghostface stalked Sidney outside, where he slashed the throat of Kenny Jones. Ghostface stabbed Dewey Riley and continued chasing Sidney outside. Eventually Sidney made her way back inside the house, where she learned Ghostface was really Billy Loomis and Stu Macher. With the help of Gale Weathers, she saved her father and killed both Billy and Stu. * Billy Loomis: Maureen Prescott had an affair with Hank Loomis, which prompted Hank and Billy's mother to divorce. Billy killed her out of anger. A year later, Billy and Stu started a murder spree in Woodsboro, planning on copying their favorite movies and becoming heroes when they survived. Their plan was to frame Maureen's husband, Neil Prescott, and culminate in killing Sidney. It was then revealed two movies later, that Roman mentored Billy to kill Maureen and eventually kill Sidney since Roman made it sound like Maureen was the cause of Billy's parent's divorce. * Stu Macher: Stu was a horror movie fanatic who followed his best friend, Billy Loomis, around. Submitting to peer pressure from Billy (and possibly being in some sort of secret relationship), Stu helped murder Maureen Prescott. A year later, they committed a murder spree in their home town, planning on recreating their beloved horror movies and becoming heroes for surviving the bloodbath. Their first targets were Stu's ex-girlfriend and her new boyfriend (Casey Becker and Steve Orth). They also killed Stu's current girlfriend, Tatum They eventually went on to kill mulptiple people however, he came to his death when he chased Sidney and bit his hand, which gave her time to drop a TV over his head, eletrcuting him and kill him almost instanely. The Second Murders Ghostface struck at a premiere showing of Stab, the slasher movie based on the Woodsboro murders. He stalked Windsor College students Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans outside the theater before murdering Phil in the restroom. He put on Phil's leather jacket and joined Maureen inside the theater, posing as her boyfriend. Ghostface stabbed Maureen to death in plain sight of the entire audience. The next night, Ghostface called Cici Cooper at her sorority house. He taunted Cici before chasing her upstairs and throwing her off the roof to her death. This drew the attention of police and local partiers, leaving Sidney alone. Ghostface called and attacked her, but Derek Feldman interfered; Ghostface escaped after slicing his arm. The next day, Ghostface scared Sidney at her play rehearsal before calling Randy, Dewey, and Gale in the campus center. Randy stalled the killer on the phone while Dewey and Gale tried to track him down, but Ghostface pulled Randy into Gale's news van and murdered him. Shortly thereafter, Sidney received an instant message from Ghostface at the school library stating: "You're going to die tonight." That night, Ghostface surprised Gale and Dewey in Windsor's film department with footage of the first three victims. The two ran, but Ghostface chased them down and stabbed Dewey viciously. Simultaneously, a second Ghostface killed Sidney's police escorts while stopped at a red light on the way to a safe house. He tried to kidnap Sidney and Hallie, who were trapped in the backseat, but he lost control of the car when Officer Richards died stopping him. Ghostface was knocked unconscious in the crash, which allowed Sidney and Hallie to escape. He came to and murdered Hallie, then chased Sidney to the theater. Inside the theater, Ghostface revealed himself to be Mickey, and shot Derek. "Debbie Salt" brought Gale in at gunpoint, and Sidney recognized her as Billy's mother, Mrs. Loomis. Sidney made use of the theater's set and she and Gale killed Mickey and Mrs. Loomis with the help of Cotton Weary. * Debbie Loomis: Billy's mother orchestrated the Windsor College murder spree out of vengeance for Billy's death. She also channeled her hatred for Maureen Prescott, who slept with her husband, onto Sidney. Mrs. Loomis found Mickey Altieri on-line and paid for his college tuition, giving him her motherly help and guidance. Secretly, she set Mickey up to take the fall for the entire copycat killing spree, planning on murdering him after she achieved her revenge. Even if anyone suspected there was a second killer, the persona she created of "Debbie Salt" couldn't be traced back to her. Sidney oringally thought Gale was the killer, when Mickey told the second killer to reavel herself however, she used Gale as a hostage and Sidney noticed it was Billy's mother. *Mickey Altieri: A psychopathic film geek, Mickey wanted to create a sequel and be the star of a trial-of-the-century type media circus. Mrs. Loomis found him on-line on a murdering kind of webiste and paid for his tuition at Windsor College, where he worked himself into Sidney's close circle of friends to make it look like he wasn't the Killer when the murders first started, however, Mickey actually planned on not getting away with the murder spree, wishing to be the center of the following media circus and debate on movie-making ethics. It's possible he wanted revenge for something, as that most of the Ghostface Killer's have another motive, however it was never revealed. The Third Murders A woman claiming to be from the Stab 3 production called the Woodsboro police department looking for information on Sidney. They refused to give her any and a month later there was a mysterious break-in. This would prove to be the work of Roman Bridger with his multi-voice changer. He didn't get Sidney's file because Dewey removed it to keep her safe. Ghostface next tried to get Sidney's whereabouts from Cotton Weary. Ghostface called Cotton and threatened to kill his girlfriend, Christine Hamilton, if he didn't talk. Cotton refused, so Ghostface attacked Christine. He used his multi-voice changer to impersonate Cotton to confuse her. When the real Cotton showed up to protect Christine, she beat him over the head with a golf club. With her back turned, Ghostface stabbed her to death. Cotton tried fighting Ghostface off, but the killer stabbed him to death as well. Ghostface left a mysterious photograph of a young Maureen Prescott at the murder site. Sidney dreamed that her dead mother came to her from outside. Maureen turned into Ghostface as Sidney approached the window. This startled her into waking up. Actress Sarah Darling was soon lured to the empty Stab 3 production offices for a rehearsal with Roman Bridger. Ghostface appeared and chased her through the offices until he finally knocked her through a glass window and stabbed her in the back. He left another photo of Maureen with Sarah's body. Ghostface called Sidney at her secret home using Maureen's voice at first. He switched to the sinister baritone and threatened her life. That night at an informal wrap party at Jennifer Jolie's house, Ghostface struck again. He called Jennifer's bodyguard, Steven Stone, as Dewey, and then stabbed him to death. When the others found Stone's body, Ghostface cut the lights. He faxed fake script pages, tricking Tom Prinze into using a lighter to read. It ignited the gas Ghostface filled in the house and blew Tom up. Ghostface attacked Gale outside, but Dewey shot him. The killer fled, but left behind a third picture of Maureen Prescott. This photo included the message: I killed her. Sidney came to Hollywood the next day to join Dewey and Gale since her location was compromised. Ghostface attacked her on the Stab 3 set and used a body bag to remind Sidney of Maureen. Sidney fought him off and the killer escaped. That night, Ghostface crashed Roman Bridger's birthday party at John Milton's mansion. He seemingly killed Roman, and stabbed Angelina Tyler to death. He fought the others, murdering Tyson Fox and then Jennifer Jolie before subduing Gale and Dewey. He called Sidney and told her he'd kill Dewey and Gale if she didn't come to Milton's mansion. Sidney arrived at the mansion, and the killer made her pass a metal detector over her body, then discard her gun. He confronted her with the bound John Milton and revealed he was Roman Bridger, still alive, and confessed he was her half-brother. Roman filled her in on the missing pieces of Maureen's life and murdered Milton. He and Sidney fought to the death, and Sidney prevailed with the help of Dewey and Gale and Mark Kincaid. * Roman Bridger: A director, Roman tracked down his birth mother (Maureen Prescott), who shunned him and told him that she already had a family. Roman, the offspring of a vicious rape, was not wanted. Roman mentored Billy Loomis to kill Maureen, and was enraged by the fame gushed upon his half-sister, Sidney Prescott. He planned on framing Sidney for a murder spree and walking away as the new hero. However, he came face to face with his sister and exposed himself to her. Saying that Maureen didn't want him and she had a whole new life, with another child. The Fourth Murders The Main killer of Scream 4 is revealed to be Woodsboro High School student Jill Roberts,she is Sidney's cousin. She was helped by Cinema Club President, Charlie Walker. Together, they played the role of Ghostface, fooling everyone around them to think it was anyone but them. Jill's motives were to earn fame and fortune by being the sole survivor of the Ghostface killing spree, obviously effected by growing up in the shadow of her famous cousin. Charlie's motives were to recreate the Stab movies and to win the heart of Jill. Later, Jill betrays Charlie by stabbing him in the heart and the stomach so she could be the sole survivor and make it appear that he was the second killer and accomplice for Trevor Sheldon, whom she framed as being the main Ghostface. Jill then stabs Sidney. Believing her to be dead, she further pursues her goals by self inflicting pain to make it appear as if she was attacked by Ghostface, but lived and defeated him. Just as she imagines, she gets her 15 minutes of fame, but it is soon shattered once she finds out Sidney is still alive. She goes to kill Sidney but with help from Dewey, Gale, and Deputy Judy Hicks, Sidney electrocutes and shoots Jill. * Jill Roberts: Jill grew up in the shadow of her famous cousin Sidney Prescott. She became jealous of Sidney's attention, and sought to take it for herself. Not wanting to work hard or get a job, Jill planned a murder spree in Woodsboro to achieve this. She partnered with her friend, Charlie Walker, who was in love with her. Jill betrayed Charlie, stabbing him to death, and set-up her ex-boyfriend, Trevor Sheldon, to look like the second Ghostface killer. She then horribly injured herself to maximize sympathy for her as the new hero. However, Dewey and Gale, find out that Jill was the real killer and not Trevor. They go to Sidney's room and find Jill trying to kill her but they got there in time to pull her off. In the final showdown Gale is able to distract the psychotic teenager giving Sidney enough time to recover from Jill's attack and be able to electrocute her. Jill recovers and picks up a shard of glass planning to stab Sidney with it but she is shot by in the chest by Sidney who knows the killer always comes back for one last scare. * Charlie Walker: A film fanatic, he aspired to win the heart of Jill Roberts and saw them as a remake version of Randy Meeks and Sidney Prescott. Jill strung him along, and together they planned a new murder spree in Woodsboro. This would work to continue the stagnant Stab series, as well as propel Charlie and Jill into the limelight for surviving Ghostface's attacks. In the end, Jill betrayed him and stabbed him to death, stating that it would work best for her if she was the sole survivor. Terrordrome Ghostface is one of several Horror characters to appear in the fan-made PC game Terrordrome. Filmography *Scream *Scream 2 *Scream 3 *Scream 4 Category:Characters Category:Villains